


To Love a Demon

by herasux



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, implied past relationship, when the love of your life has been turned into a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each day brought him no closer to figuring out how to reverse Sadik's "demonization" - the art that demons had perfected to increasing their ranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love a Demon

A tall-ish, dark skinned demon sat pouting upon a large, flat rock in the middle of a forest as his enemy - a demon _hunter_ \- stood nearby tending to the wound on the demon's right arm with his lips drawn into a thin line.

"..."

Demons did **not** take orders from humans.

_Not at all._

He wasn't accepting it - _not at all._

The demon was only being silent _because_ the human had told him to do so otherwise he'd leave him to die in the forest. That really wasn't a big inconvenience though, but the fact stood that as much as the demon was _sure_ that he would simply return to hell, momentarily defeated, it was a _pain_ and who had time for that? Besides, the tall, blonde haired human was doing a fine job of patching him up even though he had been the one to inflict those wounds on him.  He was a nasty piece of work when angered - truly.

Golden eyes observed the hunter's hands which were shaking though - nearly violently as he tied the bandage tightly before moving on to the cut above his brow. This wasn't the first time that they had encountered each other, either. It seemed that the blonde was stuck on him for some reason or another which caused the demon to wonder time and time again as to what he could have possibly done to this man. He had never tried to attack him before - always finding something more interesting to do and even now, he honestly couldn't find it in him to even mar his face. 

One minute, the hunter's viciously attacking in a _blind rage_ , and in the next, he'd wrench himself away from landing the killing blow only to patch up his wounds all the while determined not to stare at anything other than the work he was doing.

_Strange_ was what the situation was, and the human, _too_ , was strange with his surprisingly gentle touch as he took care of the worse of them.

Instead of letting his bandaged left wrist go, the taller, paler man held on tightly, and as usual, his face was unreadable.

So they stayed there for the longest while - one man _conflicted_ and the other _confused_ until the blonde found the strength to actually _let go_ and the demon fled as he always did.

It was only when the demon had completely left him alone did the man remove the golden chain he had hidden in his breast pocket, and attached to that was a circular, silver locket. Opening the locket revealed a spelled picture of a dark haired man that was smiling brightly one minute and then laughing the next. Upon closer inspection though, it could easily be seen that the man in the picture and the demon who had fled looked exactly the same. Each detail was exactly the same - this extended to their mannerisms, the way they smiled--

_Everything_.

The blonde's face nearly crumbled as he continued to stare at the moving picture.

... And the worse part was, he didn't even _remember_ him now.

He refused to physically express his hurt, but his heart pained him regardless; his chest restricted painfully for his heart never had stopped clinging onto those precious feelings he shared with Sadik _before the incident_.

Maybe it would have been different if the brunet fought him with only intent to harm on his mind, _but he never did_ which only brought the hunter's hopes up that Sadik would _remember_ one day.

Closing the locket, he squeezed it gently, briefly before returning it to his pocket and headed back to town after retrieving his knapsack and cloak.

Even though there currently was no way to reverse "demonization", the blonde refused to believe it was impossible.

Nothing was _impossible_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadik got in the way of Jan getting turned into a demon because he loved him too much to see it happen to him, and basically became a demon as converting Jan - a famous hunter - into a demon would be a great blow to humankind.


End file.
